A splitboard is a snowboard that splits into two halves. These halves can then be worn similar to cross-country skis (commonly referred to as “touring mode”) to thereby allow the snowboarder to ascend the mountain. After ascending to a desired location, the snowboarder can combine the halves to form a snowboard (commonly referred to as “riding mode”) for descending the mountain.
Interfaces have been developed to allow a “splitboard binding” to be mounted to the splitboard in both touring and riding modes. For touring mode, each half of the splitboard includes a touring bracket to which the front of the splitboard binding is coupled in a pivoting manner. Each splitboard half or the splitboard binding may also include a climbing bar (or heel riser, rest or lock) to provide support when climbing steeper terrain (i.e., when the heel is lifted substantially above the splitboard). For riding mode, two pairs of “pucks” or other structures are mounted on the splitboard so that the splitboard bindings can be coupled across the two halves. Typically, these pucks are configured to allow a slider plate or base plate of the splitboard binding to slide overtop and/or interlock with the pucks. In short, these interfaces allow the splitboard bindings to be quickly and easily moved between the touring and riding modes.